


You and your jealousy

by ARIELRIE



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, School Life, changjae - Freeform, fluff?, itriedmybest, jealous changsub, popular kid sungjae, thisshitisreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIELRIE/pseuds/ARIELRIE
Summary: Sungjae is always so popular and changsub absolutely hates that about him.Not because he's not as popular as sungjae,but because sungjae is his.and only his full fucking stop





	You and your jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,i most probably wont ever undraft this cringey little shit but oh i will,one day.Changjae is not my first ship in btob (its iljae) but they are absolutely my most favourite ship.They are always bickering but everyone can fucking see that they cares and loves each other dont even bother to fight me.Sungjae even said that changsub is his favourite hyung numerous times,this shit is real.its adorable.  
> the person who always hurts you and bother you is the person who loves you the most.thats their relationship shut the fuck up i love them so much.

"ah,changsub-ah.Its your popular boyfriend and his bunch of fans again" Hyunsik said,pointing to the school field where there are a bunch of students surrounding one good looking guy.Changsub look out from the window in their class to look at the field and then let out a loud 'tch' "whats new"

"you pick the wrong person to date.Why must you date the most popular guy in the school?you have lots of enemies and rivals now.Its not helping that sungjae is too nice and kind.He's too kind to ask those annoying fans of his to just like,you know,fuck off and leave him alone." Minhyuk said,looking at sungjae on the field and then at changsub who is frowning angrily "if you are angry,just tell him to stop doing that."

"he's adorable and precious..even when he teases me.i would rather die than tell him that i dont like him treating his fans so nicely,he would tease me about that for years,i could really die" Changsub said,sighing and averting his eyes from the scene at the field to stop himself from being too angry and jealous.

"im actually surprised when you told us that you guys are dating.I mean,you guys are always teasing each other.I dont know how your relationship works,man." said eunkwang,raising his eyebrows at changsub 

"tell me about it dude.im as surprised as you are when he said he likes me too" changsub said,smiling at all the memories.Sungjae and changsub started being friends when sungjae moved to the school 2 years ago,their house are near and so they always go to the school together.Even though they are not in the same year,they are still close enough to joke around and teases each other.Sungjae have always been popular since he started moving in.He's charming like that.

"changsub hyung!!"" Sungjae is standing at the door of changsubs classroom,smiling at changsub with hearts in his eyes.Changsub smiles and went to him,grinning "whats up?"

"you are going to sit with me during recess,right?" sungjae ask,holding changsubs hand as he asks him. "of course,we always do.At the usual place?are you bringing your friends too?" changsub asked,smiling at sungjae caressing his hand.

"Yeah,ilhoon and donggeun!" sungjae said,smiling like a child.

"sungjae-ah,can you stop smiling at like,everyone in your vision?" changsub said,annoyed when sungjae smiled at a group of girl who blushed madly.Sungjae looks at changsub and smirks "oh?are you jealous?"

"i am not.Its just annoying how everyone keeps trying to make you look at them" changsub said,pulling his hand away from sungjae and rolling his eyes."Hyung,thats..thats jealousy" sungjae laughs and pats changsubs head "you are cute!!"

"stop it,you better stop before i break your arm." changsub said jokingly with a glare. 

Sungjae laughed and pats changsubs cheek before running away after yelling "My class is about to start,see you at recess,hyung!"

Changsub sighs heavily and walks back to his seat "im starting to think that sungjae keeps being so nice to his admirers just to make me jealous"

"ah,that might be true.nothing's impossible when it comes to you guys.you guys are just...weird" minhyuk said,earning a glare from changsub "but cute,of course"

"i wish he would just stop" changsub sighed for the umpteenth time.

XXX

Changsub and his friend arrived at the usual spot they usually sit during  recess with sungjae and his friends and found only ilhoon and donggeun sitting there without sungjae.

"ah,hyungs!" ilhoon exclaimed and smiled at them before continuing to eat his meal.

Changsub look around and frowned hard "where's sungjae?"

Ilhoon and donggeun looks at each other and then at changsub and grins sheepishly "well-- he...someone--"

"Another one of his stupid fans is confessing to him,isnt it?" Hyunsik cuts ilhoon and looks at them both with his eyebrows raised

Ilhoon and donggeun nods and avoids changsub's sharp gaze "we couldnt do anything about it,sorry,hyung".Changsub sighed and walk away from them to search for that idiot boyfriend of his.

"Ah,he's mad.i hope he will finally tell sungjae to stop.that would be good" Minhyuk said and sits down next to ilhoon."Come on,eunkwang-ah,hyunsik-ah,sit down and eat your meals.lets not mind about that silly couple.

XXX

Changsub walks as fast as he can to the field since sungjae and his fans are always there,getting angrier and angrier as he thinks about it.Is sungjae fucking serious?He's the one who's always bothers him about having recess together but he's the one who doesnt show up because a girl wants to confess to him,jesus cant he just like reject him on spot or at least ask her to meet her later since its fucking recess time.Changsub arrives at the field and saw a girl with sungjae,probably already confessing.Sungjae's back is facing changsub so he cant really see his reaction.

The reached for sungjae's hand and to changsub annoyance,sungjae doesnt jerk away.The girl is slowly raising sungjae hand to her...chest?Oh fuck this changsub is not going to have any of this shit anymore

"Yah!!Dont touch him!" Changsub runs to them and pulled sungjaes hand away from the girl,making both sungjae and the girl jumps."Oh,changsub hyung? why are you he-"

Changsub glares at sungjae and then pulls his hand to make sungjae follow him.He pulled him to the flower garden at their school and lets sungjaes hand go.He sits on the grass and buries his face in his knees.Sungjae sits next to him,feeling awkward "hyung,are you-- mad?"

"what were you doing?why didnt you jerk your hand away from the girl?Do you like her doing that or do you have a feeling for her too maybe?" changsub asked quietly,still hiding his face in his knees.Sungjae sighed and shakes his head "hyung,dont say that.i rejected her!i really do...and im scared i will hurts her arm if i pulled away too roughly,she's a girl after all..."

"stop being silly!!They way you nicely treats your fans and rejects them oh so kindly makes them thinks that you are not rejecting them!!Who cares if their feelings are hurts if you reject them roughly anyways?If they are going to feel hurt about being rejected then just dont confess,we cant have everything we want!!" changsub burst out, finally raising his head and frowning angrily at sungjae,making him flinch.Changsub breathed heavily and tried to control his anger when a thought came to him "Yah,do you date me because you think im pitiful?do-- do you actually rejected me but i misunderstood and you pitied me?"

Sungjae frowns and shakes his head "of course not!!what are you even talking about.I really do lik- love you!i love you with all my heart" he cups changsubs face and gives his lips a peck.Changsub sighed and leans on sungjae's shoulder "im just so-- mad.How can you be so calm when that bi*ch was trying to make you touch her breast?"

"she was?i thought she was just holding my hands--"

"that's still a no.Your hands are mine" Changsub said,holding sungjaes hand tightly in his.Sungjae grins and squeezes changsubs hand 

"i think we should go to class.recess is over,i think" Sungjae said,looking at his boyfriend. "shall we?"

changsub looks at sungjae and nods "but,promise me something"

"sure..what is it?"

"promise me that if anyone confesses to you,you will reject them and make sure they get it that they are being rejected and not accepted.and never let anyone touch you,even your hands.if someone asks you to follow them somewhere because they want to confess,say no right there and than.Dont waste your time on them.Do your promise me?" changsub said,raising his eyebrows at sungjae and puts his pinky finger infront of sungjaes face

"ah,hyung seriously" Sungjae laughed and nods,doing pinky promise with his boyfriend "everyone will look at me as a cold guy now but its okay,i have you,my beloved boyfriend" sungjae leans to changsub and pecked his lips again

"right,you have me so stop being so nice to your fans" changsub gets up and pulls sungjae up too

"but,hyung-ah..arent you just jealous that you dont have fans like i do?" sungjae said jokingly,giving changsub a cheeky smile as they walks.Changsub chuckled mockingly and gives sungjae a face "as if.i dont need fans.i have you~"

"ah,what've gotten into you?Are you really changsub hyung?" Sungjae teases and boop's changsub's cute round nose "Ah,i know.jealousy got you."

Changsub blushed and punched sungjaes shoulder playfully "we should part here,go back to your classroom,brat."

"hyung wait" sungjae pulls changsubs into his arm and hugged him tightly,burying his face in changsubs brown soft hair that smells like peach,sungjae's favourite scent ever "if you are ever mad or jealous with the way i treat my fans or friends,just tell me.I wont-- well,i will try not to tease you!!But just know that you are the only one i love"

Changsub blushed and pulls away "yeah,of course.just go.and dont let anyone touch you!" Changsub walks away from sungjae after grinning at him and squeezing his hand

"ah seriously hyung,you and your jealousy."


End file.
